iIgnore It
by Alisp'n'wonderland
Summary: With no conscious thought they found themselves on a rickety fire escape. It was "that day", the one they never mentioned. In the two times it had happened, it had become tradition.  sam&Freddie through the years after the kiss.


It had been a year. So many things had happened, sisters, friends, and girlfriends. And yet they both found each other here. Where "it" had happened. It was innocent, purely innocent. A stepping stone they were so willing to step over. It wasn't, as many would think, an earth shattering event. There were no sudden revelations, just a dull throb in the back of their minds. The kiss was easily avoidable, and completely ignored.

So when they were found, face-to-face, in almost the exact position; nothing was questioned. Eyes searched, hands twitched, and words were frozen. They stood like that for an eternity. Slowly the magnetism between them won.

Step by step, until hands grabbed and fingers clutched. It was less timid than before, more passionate. When the came up for air, seconds or minutes later, they just stood. Bodies pressed together as if they were made for that. Noses rubbing. As breathing grew calmer, so did pulses. Their minds cleared, and their situation was realized.

A few awkward coughs/laughs were exchanged. They untangled themselves, and she made her way inside. A sudden toothy grin and two 'i hate you's later, everything was still. After all this too would be forgotten.

* * *

They were juniors, their carefree high school days slowly careening to a stop. And with no conscious thought they found themselves on a rickety fire escape. It was "that day", the one they never mentioned. In the two times it had happened, it had become tradition.

Like before no sound was uttered. The staring contest was shorter. The insatiable thirst they had for each other took hold. They were pressed, oh so close, as if they were trying to dissolve into each other. A car backfired in the street below. They took no notice as they came together.

Her lip were everywhere. His hands roamed freely. As their tongues danced and battled for dominance. He had her pressed against the cold bricks. her legs came up to hook around his waist, she rubbed herself against him. His transparent arousal egged her on.

As they grounded their bodies, something inside broke. They moaned into each other's mouth. His hands slid from underneath her shirt as she detached her mouth from his neck. They stayed like that, him supporting both their weights against the wall. Only when his cell rang did they part. Mutterings of "it's my girlfriend and my boyfriend is probably waiting " escaped.

I hate you's were exchanged and they parted ways. This was all they had. It wasn't enough to drown the fire, but it choked into embers. This was all they ever allowed themselves.

* * *

Twelfth grade, no time was lost. They met like clock work. The wind chilled them to the bone, but they stayed.

Kisses were desperate, hungry. They would lose each other soon. Now was the only time to let their feelings show. His arms surrounded her petite frame tightly. Her hands clutched on his collar as if they would never let go. This interaction was filled with love. This was their real goodbye.

He lifted her gently into his arms, easily stepping through the window. For what they wanted, could not be done there.

She let out a soft sigh as he set her on his bed. his mother, the nurse, was working the night shift; she wouldn't be back 'till late morning.

Her hands, 'the girl he loved''s, were in his hair. They languidly kissed. They had all night, all the time they needed. He snaked his arms around her. As their kissing became more dizzying, they flipped. She was straddling him,_ her,_ with her lips, and her eyes, and the thing she did with her hips. She stared down at him, her hands on his chest. She tried to convey an emotion into those chocolaty pools of his.

Desire, that's what it was. They touched hesitantly, and as they did, sparked. Neither really knew what they were doing. But it was okay, because they were doing it together.

He helped her remove her shirt, marveling at the softness of her. She who could silence with one punch. He kissed, and licked, and sucked. His hands touching every exposed part of her. As his shirt vacated his body, so did her pants.

Her soft hands traced down his abs. Tracing every conture down to his waist band. Her hands hovered. She looked frightened for a split second before a steely look replaced it. Her nimble fingers made quick work of his button and zipper. They locked eyes as he helped her pull them off. Their lips met again in a frenzy of motion. His hand was rubbing the velvety skin of her inner thigh as she nibbled his ear.

Through heavy panting she somehow communicated to him to take off her bra. His arousal grew more as he took in the sight of her. His hot, wet mouth latched to her breast. His tongue making strong but agonizingly slow circular movements. He sucked and tweaked her nipples until they were bright pink.

The ground against each other, her panties soaked and his erection painfully large. Her removed her panties, planting soft kisses along her inner thighs. He placed his fingers outside of her, asking permission. She nodded and he plunged a finger in. The warm wetness surprised him. He watched her writhe ans grab the sheets as this two fingers picked up a steady rhythm.

Her head snapped up and she demanded him inside her. He was used to being bossed around so he complied. He fumbled for a condom as she tugged the band of his boxers. She ran her hand along the length of him before she rolled the condom on.

He positioned himself in front of her. They shared a short, sweet kiss. One that said everything they never had. He entered her.

The feeling they felt as he pumped a timid but steady rhythm, was unfathomable. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as she whimpered softly. His grunts mingled with her half-screams as they bounced off the walls. They were reaching the edge quickly, she feel off before he did. White flashed before their eyes as she gave a high pitched shriek and he gave a guttural growl.

He pushed her bangs back as he kissed her sticky forehead. They collapsed, their tangled bodies covered in a film of sweat. They lay like that for hours, in and out of sleep. Soft kissing and touching. It was late when she finally got up. She walked around gathering her things and putting them on. She was reaching for his door when he bounded out of bed, pulling his boxers on.

He grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips to his. He poured every feeling he ever felt for her in that kiss. When he pulled back her eyes were closed and her lips twitching. She placed a hand on his chest and softly told him to go back to sleep. A meek 'I hate you' was repeated, then followed by a soft closing of a door.

* * *

A/N Umm, this is the first time I've ever tried to write someting like this. I really hope you like it. Since I wrote this last night and was too lazy to look up the actual date of the kiss, I hope I gave it justice. I want to stress that when they are in 12th grade this was the their night to say goodbye. They probably weren't leaving for months, but this was the only time they gave themselves to show how they really felt. It was now or never.

You see that box there? Review, I crave any type of feed back.


End file.
